Tell Me
by Lydia-Kay
Summary: Warning: Dirty content. Sexual refrences. A story based on Draco and his love life with a girl named Lydia. Good story
1. Late night essays

**Tell Me **

_Late night essays. Chapter 1 _

"When brewing a potion, it is essential to..."  
Lydia dipped her quill into the ink bottle, thinking hard in what Professor Snape had said that day in Potions class.  
She knew she should have done this essay earlier. She still hadn't near finished it yet. She lifted her head to look out the window. It was nearing one in the morning, and the Slytherin Common room was deathly silent. She thought about her potions class. From start to finish just seeing weather it would help her with her assignment.

After she added the herbs it had a sweet sent. Then Snape looked slightly impressed, then she looked around the class room and everyone was still in deep concentration, then Draco walked up to her and whispered in her ear  
"Well done Banovac. Pity I finished my potion before you."  
A chill ran down Lydia's spine as she thought of Draco's warm breath behind her ear. She laughed as she remembered the look on Pansy's face.  
Draco was an entertaining character, with his little performances and sly intentions. Then the white blonde boy walked out of the boy's dormitory and snapped Lydia out of her thoughts. Draco looked as though he was in his own deep thoughts. He was heading for the couch near the fire,  
"Draco?" Lydia tried, Draco stopped walking and snapped out of his concentration, "What are you doing up?"  
"Lydia? I couldn't sleep." He said as he slumped onto the couch. Lydia placed her quill into the ink bottle and walked over to sit next to Draco.  
"Is something bothering you?" Lydia asked curiously.  
"Something might." Draco said as he stared into the fire. Lydia saw the reflection of the flames dancing in his blue/silver eyes,   
"Beautiful..." She whispered  
Draco looked at her, "What did you say?"  
Lydia felt the blood rush to her cheeks and quickly looked away, "Nothing"  
Draco smirked and rested his hand on her knee, Lydia turned and stared at the pale hand.  
"Lydia..." Draco whispered as Lydia traced his hand with her fingers, the chill up her spine returned. She turned to face him and he was so beautiful in the light of the fire. Then with his right hand Draco cupped Lydia's face and rubbed it with his thumb, then he leaned closer to her.  
"You're the beautiful one" He whispered onto her lips and then pressed his lips against hers.  
Then with his tongue parted her lips and caressed his tongue against hers.   
Lydia ran her hand up his chest and pulled him closer and made the kiss even more passionate. She had waited so long for this moment, she was going to savour every moment.  
Draco stroked her cheek and moved his left hand behind her then slowly laid her down on the couch, Lydia moved her legs to rest on the arm rest and Draco moved his hand from her face to her left leg and embraced the smooth feeling.  
Then he slowly moved his hand up her skirt, as he broke the kiss and moved down to her neck and playfully sucked at it.  
Lydia moved her hand to his collar and started to unbutton his black pyjama shirt, Draco lent up a little for her to slide it of his shoulders.   
Then Lydia ran her hands down his warm toned chest and looked up at Draco, he looked at her and lent down to kiss her again, as he rubbed against her. She felt his hardness in his pants between her thighs which made her moan into his mouth.  
Then he moved his hand down to his belt buckle to undo it when they heard foot steps,   
"Draco?" Both their heads jolted up to see a sleepy Theodore Nott walk out of the boy's dormitory.  
"Oh –" Nott stopped abruptly, "I noticed you weren't in bed Draco. Hm, Hello Lydia."  
Lydia blushed and waved. Draco stood up suddenly and opened his mouth to explain. Nott was staring at his bare chest, and Draco snatched up his shirt, put it on and closed his mouth. Lydia was looking between Nott and Draco trying to figure out what the awkwardness was, then she shrugged it off stood up and straightened herself to the usual neat look she wore. She was the one to break the silence,  
"Well, it's late. I'm going to go to bed." Then she walked over to her potions essay.  
"Don't leave on my account." Nott said.  
"I'm not... Goodnight boys." Lydia picked up her things and made her way to the girl's dormitory. While she was in the hall way she stopped and waited to see if the boys were going to talk. Sure enough, after a while they did.  
"What was that about Theodore!" Draco exclaimed.  
"You weren't in bed... You were down here... With her. Why her?" Nott said almost to herself. Draco stayed silent,  
"Look Theodore..."  
"Don't say it Draco! Just, don't!" Nott said and then disappeared out of the common room. Draco sighed and made his way to his dorm. Lydia quietly walked to hers.


	2. Your’ Dormitory or Mine?

_Your' Dormitory or Mine? Chapter Two _

Lydia woke up, she had slept in and missed breakfast. It didn't matter she wasn't that hungry. She got up, had a shower and got dressed before going down to the common room.  
'Thank god it's Saturday' Lydia thought to herself as she tied up her sneakers. She walked to the common room thinking about the night before; she wondered what was going to happen. Was it going to be weird with her and Draco? It was pretty random the whole thing. There was always the tension between them; just they never did anything about it.

Draco was sitting on a couch in the common room alone. The look on his face gave off a vibe to everyone that they should just, well, piss off.   
'I don't know.' Draco thought 'What am I going to do? I can't move on... but I want to. I can't tell her… can I? No, I can't. I won't take this. I'm not going to do this anymore. It's my life; I'll do as I fucking please.'  
Then he saw Lydia walk into the common room. She spotted him as well; he stood and motioned for her to follow him as he walked out of the common room.  
Lydia rushed towards him.  
"Hey" She tried.  
"Are you planning on doing anything tonight?" Draco asked.  
"No, why?" Lydia looked at him, thoughts racing through her mind.  
"I want to take you somewhere. Will you meet me in the common room at around 11?"  
"Yeah sure, what are you doing today?" Lydia asked as the walked up out of the dungeons and towards the Entrance.   
"Not a lot, I wasn't planing on much. You should stay with me for a while, if you're not doing anything."  
"You won't mind?" Lydia asked  
"Not at all" Draco looked at her in the corner of his eye.  
They were now walking across the field of the Hogwarts grounds, towards a group of Slytherin's. They all called out in greeting to Draco, he said nothing in reply.  
They just sat their talking and teasing until it was lunch, then they sat in the great hall, Draco, Lydia and Theodore not saying much.  
Draco stood once he had finished his meal and whispered in Lydia's ear that he felt tired and said he'd see her tonight, and made his way out of the Great Hall.

For the rest of the day Lydia just sat with her friends in quiet thought of what Draco would want to show her. Time couldn't go by any slower. Then, finally it was dinner time. She walked into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table, Draco was already sitting there with Crabbe and Goyle sitting opposite him. Those boy's were so dense, but they were fun company though Lydia's eyes, she always got along with the two. Lydia made here way over and sat relevantly close to Draco but not close enough for him to feel violated. He liked his space and she respected that. He looked up and over at her and smirked, Lydia couldn't help but smile.  
"Hey boy's" She said  
"Hi Lydia" Goyle replied  
"I'm hungry" Crabbe said  
"You're always hungry" Draco said not looking up. Goyle and Lydia laughed, Crabbe groaned.  
Then Pansy, Blaise and Theodore came over. Nott sat next to Crabbe and Pansy sat next to him. Blaise sat next to Lydia and said hello before the rest of the Hall filled up.

Lydia wasn't too hungry so she mainly played around with her food.  
"You feeling ok, Lydia?" Blaise asked.  
"Yeah, fine. Just not too hungry."  
Then Draco lent over and whispered into Lydia's ear, "Looking forward to tonight."  
She could feel daggers from Nott opposite her. Lydia smiled at Draco and nodded her head.  
Draco looked over at Theodore and he looked back at him, they stared at each other seemingly talking thought thoughts. Then the food disappeared and they were dismissed.  
The Slytherin's made their way to the common room and just sat in there talking until around nine and ten they all went to bed.  
Lydia just stared at the top of her bed fully dressed under the covers, checking her watch every now and then.  
Draco was already down in the common room around 10:30. He just sat there and thought some more. Finally she came into the common room and Draco stood to greet her,  
"Ready?" He asked.  
Lydia nodded and Draco led her out of the common room and through some secret passage ways she never knew existed, Draco smirked at her. Then they were outside the Castle and Draco walked near the edge of the cliffs.  
"I wanted to show you this spot because I come here sometimes just to think, or get away. It's very relaxing, just being out here." Draco said looking out at the view.   
"Wow, it is, it's so beautiful."  
Draco chuckled, and put his hand on Lydia's shoulders,  
"No, you are" He whispered and kissed her on the cheek.  
Lydia laughed a little, and then they both sat and just admired the view. When it started to get cold, Draco put his arm around Lydia and suggested they go up. Lydia agreed, so they made their way back up to the castle and though the secret passages again. When they came to the common room Draco stopped Lydia from going to the Girls dormitory, and leaned in and kissed her.  
"Would you like to come up to my dorm? My room mates all sleep like logs; I never seem to wake them up. I try when I'm bored."  
Lydia smiled "Sure"  
Draco then took Lydia's hand and took her to his dorm where he led her to the very and bed and started to kiss Lydia. They both kicked their shoes off then she sat on the bed and he laid her on the pillow, and climbed on top of her.  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Lydia whispered.  
"Sure I'm sure" Draco said, then he started kissing her neck and back to her lips again, their tongues played with each other in the most passionate kiss. She slid her hand slowly up his shirt and caressed the smooth body she longed to taste then she un-buttoned his shirt and Draco lets it drop to the floor.  
Then Draco grabbed Lydia's shirt from the bottom and pulled it over her head, and throwing it to the ground. He started kissing her chest down past her stomach and then came to her jeans, he un-buttoned and un-zipped them before sliding them down her legs lightly kissing them on the way. Once he rid of the jeans he crawled back on top of her then taking off his own trousers showing off his green silk boxers. He grinded his hardness against her then kissed her. Lydia loved every moment of this, Draco defiantly loved to be in charge, but Lydia didn't mind one bit. He slid his hands behind her and unclipped the bra strap then slid that from her body onto the ground. Draco broke the kiss and trailed a line of kisses from her cheek to her belly button. With his thumbs, Draco hooked her underwear and slowly pulled them down kissing her wet spot under them. She moaned softly and he licked and sucked the inside of her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him up towards him  
"I want you" she breathed; "I want you inside me"  
Draco kissed Lydia again and pulled down his boxers off his legs. He then placed his tip on the entrance of her.   
"Ready?" He whispered in her ear which gave her the same chill how her spine. She placed her hand on the small of Draco's back and push him hard into her. Draco smirked and pulled himself out and back in again.  
Lydia couldn't help herself but moan his name when he got faster.  
He took one of her breasts into his hand and started needing it as she licked at his neck tasting the beautiful skin.  
The rhythm got faster and the noises got louder, He trusted harder into her, trying to make her moan louder.  
He took her lips into his and bit playfully at her bottom, she licked his top and they shared another of their lust filled, rough kissed. Lydia broke the kiss and as she playfully bit his neck she trashed him onto his back and smirked at him. She grinded hard onto him making him moan softly, she could tell her was nearly there, his eyes were hazed over and he broke out in a sweat. Then she lifted herself off of his length and slyly laughed at the look on his face. She lent down and licked, kissed and bit his chest then moved down towards his neglected member. She playfully licked the tip of him, and looked up. She then took him into her mouth swirling her tongue around him, as she rubbed the bottom hard with her hand. Draco moaned louder, that's what she wanted to hear. He thrusted himself further into her mouth and soon they made a perfect rhythm. Draco began to shake all over and he moaned her name as he emptied her juices into her mouth, her swallowing him savouring the taste. Then she kissed her way up to the beautiful creature trying to catch him breath. She lay on top of him looking up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Then he turned over and kissed her again before pulling up the covers over them.  
"You sure we didn't wake anybody up?" Lydia asked as she lay on top of Draco.  
"Mmm." Draco said rubbing her cheek before falling asleep.

But what they didn't know is that not everyone in that room was asleep. Non other the Theodore Nott was awake watching and listening the whole time, anger boiling inside of him.


	3. Should I be worried?

_Should I be worried? Chapter Three_

When Lydia awoke, her head was still resting on Draco's bare chest. She savoured the feel and slowly sat up and looked down at Draco, he looked so peaceful, so beautiful. She stood quietly, picked up her clothes and silently got dressed. She didn't want to leave, but for some reason she didn't want Draco's dorm knowing what when on that night. Then with another glance at Draco, she kissed his soft warm cheek and she tip-toed out of the dorm. She was just about out the dorm when she heard someone say  
"Goodnight Lydia."  
Her heart stopped and she turned around. Theodore not was standing behind her,  
"Theodore… I… Goodnight." Lydia said and backed out of the dorm and Nott closed the door behind her.

The next morning, when their dorm was empty bar them, Theodore decided to confront Draco. Nott finished dressing and walked over to Draco. Draco was putting on his shirt and buttoning it up as he turned around to face Nott, with a questioning look.  
"I don't know what you're trying to prove Draco."  
"Nothing Theodore, I'm not trying to prove anything." Draco finished buttoning his shirt.   
"You knew how I felt. You still do! Thing is, I still love you. _You_ Draco!" Nott stepped closer  
Draco's face was more pale then usual.  
"Don't you miss me? Or is that why you did it? You wanted to get back at me. You wanted to hurt me?"  
"No… I don't know. I didn't plan for this to happen. Well I was but it just, happened." Draco said, his heart pumping.  
"What does she taste like Draco? Does she taste like me? Is she good? Is that why you moaned her name so loudly?"  
Draco didn't say anything; Nott brought up his hand and caressed his cheek.

Lydia was waiting for Draco in the common room. He was meant to meet her there and he was never late. She was always the one that was late. So she decided to go up and see if he was alright.  
She was at the door and opened it slightly when she heard voices  
"When are you doing to tell her it's fake? When are you going to come back to me?"  
Lydia looked through the gap and saw Nott with his hand on Draco's face. She narrowed her eye brows in confusion, and then he was moving closer to Draco.  
Lydia gasped as Nott pressed his lips against Draco's. At first Draco looked reluctant, and then his hands moved to Nott's waist and hair pulling him into a deep lustful kiss. Lydia's face turned red in fury and embarrassment. She didn't know what to do, then she heard a moan; but it wasn't Draco's.  
She couldn't take this any longer, but her legs wouldn't let her move.  
So she couldn't bring herself to look away, but then Draco clenched a hunk of Nott's hair and pulled his head back.  
"I know how you feel Nott. If you go anywhere near Lydia if you touch her at all, I'll slit your throat. She's mine."  
The he pushed Nott off of him and walked to the door. Lydia gasped and moved back, Draco opened the door and stared at Lydia who stared back.  
Then she made a small noise and started running.  
"Lydia? Lydia! Come back! You don't understand!" Draco called from the door way, and started running after her.

So many things were rasing through Lydia's mind as she ran as fast as she could out of the castle.  
'Theodore Nott? What the fuck was with that? I don't get it. Is Draco gay? Then what am I? No wonder Nott's weird to me. I guess he hasn't been entirely mean to me, just weird. And to think I used to…'  
Lydia finally got outside and sat near the lake. It was fairly peaceful, up until Draco ran down yelling out to her.  
"Lydia? Listen to me…"  
"Shh" Lydia said as she sat and stared out at the lake. Draco stared at her and then sat.  
"I don't know what just happened, and I don't know what's going to happen. Just answer me one thing."  
Draco nodded  
"Do you care about me?" Lydia still didn't look at Draco.  
He stared at her some more then out at the lake.  
"I do, I've formed feelings for you Lydia, and their strong."  
Lydia looked at him, seemingly scanning for any signs of lies, but the look in his eye's showed her that he was being sincere.  
She smiled a weak smile at him.  
"So, are you going to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"  
"I guess it's just really hard to explain. I don't want you to think any less of me though."  
Draco actually looked worried.  
"I won't, I swear, I also care for you. I just want you to explain."  
"Ok. I'll explain."


	4. The Explanation

_The Explanation Chapter Four_

"Well before all this happened with you, I had just ended a thing with Nott."  
Lydia looked at Draco questioningly. So he was gay… Or bisexual at the least?  
"It was weird, a lot of sexual tension between us for so many years. We'd always get together sometimes, He came to my place and I went to his. Though our parents always thought we we're just friends and nothing more was going on, we wanted to keep it that way." Draco looked out to the horizon, a sad expression on his face.  
"We never knew exactly was it was we felt for each other. It was like, silently, we understood each other." He sighed  
"Last year, after we had made love, Nott told me he loved me. Then we decided to confront this thing, we tried to make a relationship, but it's hard to do so in secret. We had many troubles. Then things started getting hard, and things started changing, so I ended it."  
Lydia and Draco sat in silence for a moment. 'There's something missing' Lydia thought to herself.   
"Do you still care for him, Draco?" Lydia asked as she turned and looked at him.  
Draco looked at the ground and started playing with the grass.  
"I really don't know. I don't want to; just a small part of me misses him. I'm not sure if it's my heart, or my cock." Draco's voice drifted off.  
Lydia snickered.  
"Thing is, something has changed in my life." Draco said as he dusted off his hands.  
"What's that?" Lydia asked as she flattened a stay hair on his head.  
"You…" Draco turned and looked at Lydia and reached up and held her hand. "I have feelings for you, like nothing I've felt before. I'm always so closed off, but you make me want to open up. I trust you Lydia,"  
Lydia leaned in and kissed Draco on the lips, and whispered "I know how you feel. I understand."  
Draco's other hand came up and brushed a strand of hair behind Lydia's ear, leaned in and kissed her. Lydia opened her mouth and their tongues entwined.  
After a moment or two, Lydia broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his.  
"I want to show you something." Lydia turned around and opened the side bag on her shoulder. She turned back around with a spiral spined journal. She opened it and flicked though numerous drawings, then came to a charcoal sketch. She turned it around and handed it to Draco.  
It was a sketch of him.  
"Wow" He said "When did you do this?"  
"Uhm, last week. I was sitting right here."  
"Last week?"  
"Yes, I've had feelings for you, for quiet some time."  
"This is really good, Lydia."  
Lydia closed the book and put it back in her bag.  
"Can I see the others?"  
"Maybe another time. Right now, I'm hungry."  
Draco smiled and stood, then held a hand out for her. The two then made their way to the great hall hand in hand, for breakfast.

A week had gone by, and Lydia was assigned detention from Snape for fighting with a Gryffindor who claimed Lydia ran into her.  
"I didn't run into her, but I'll bloody well fucking hex her." Lydia said to Draco through grinding teeth, Draco laughed.  
"I can't get you out of this one. Snape won't even listen to me." Draco whispered into Lydia's ear. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes; Draco smirked and stroked her cheek before kissing her lips. "I'm sorry, baby. I really did try. He shouldn't be too nasty to you; he has a soft spot for you."  
Lydia smirked then waved at him before making her way down to Snape's office.  
The detention went fairly smoothly, Draco was right. Snape wasn't particularly nasty to Lydia, but she still didn't slack at the detention.  
On her way back to the common room a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into a dark room. Lydia hit the hand off and tried hard to see who it was.  
"Who the fuck it there?"  
"Feisty little bugger aren't you?"  
"Nott? Is that you?"  
Theodore stepped into the light.  
"What do you want?" Lydia said as she backed away slightly.  
"I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to talk to you. I need to tell you something, but you may not believe me."  
Lydia gave Nott a sceptical look.  
"I know what happened between you and Draco. I know you two had some sort of a 'thing'" Lydia said  
"Did he by any chance say exactly why that ended?"  
"Yes. He said things were changing and he ended it."  
Theodore laughed at this, and Lydia looked at him questioningly.  
"Would you like me to tell you exactly what happened?"  
Lydia didn't know what it was, but she felt at ease with Theodore, so she agreed to hear him out. Theodore gestured a seat and she sat.  
"Thing is, when we decided to try to have a relationship, it just wouldn't feel right. People knew it was going on, though they never said anything. When things started changing, it was because I was starting to drift from him." Theodore leaned on the desk behind him as he spoke to Lydia. "I still loved him, I still cared dearly."  
"It just didn't feel the same? It didn't feel like you thought it would?" Lydia said.  
"Yeah, that's exactly right." Nott stood upright and looked down at Lydia.  
"I started to feel things for other people. Draco really didn't like it." He rested his hands on the desk Lydia was sitting at. "I started to feel things for you."  
Lydia looked at him. Shock and disbelief filled her head. What was Nott trying to do? Of corse Theodore didn't like Lydia. Theodore was one of those guys you couldn't even dream of being with.  
Lydia laughed. That's all she could do. Nott looked at her, studying her. Lydia stopped laughing and stared at Theodore.   
"Are… you… serious?"  
"I watched you from afar, and my feelings began to grow; Draco always caught me watching you. He asked me if I liked you and I told him I felt something for you."  
Lydia watched Nott closely  
"A few weeks after that, it was really weird with him. So he broke it off. Then not long after the break up, I found you two in the common room"  
Lydia stood up. "No, what are you trying to say? No! I'm not Draco's toy to get back at you! You're lying!" She started for the door, then was slammed to the wall and pinned by Nott's body and he covered her mouth with his hand. Then faint footsteps were heard walking past the room.  
When they had fully disappeared, Nott took away his hand, but kept her pinned against the wall.  
"I'm not lying. I told you that you probably wouldn't have listened to me."  
Lydia looked into his eyes; amazingly she could faintly see the plea in them. She then found herself saying what she was thinking,  
"I used to really like you." Her eye's widened and Nott smiled. He pinned her harder, Lydia was finding it a little hard to breath. Theodore's hand was creeping up Lydia's school skirt, but she pushed it down.  
"I have really strong feelings for you; I know you will never be mine. Won't you just give me one kiss?" Nott traced Lydia's jaw with his fingertip, and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers then forced his tongue inside her mouth hungrily.  
The kiss was so rough that when he pulled away a small trickle of blood was running down the corner of Lydia's mouth.   
She felt so helpless, Theodore was really strong. She was scared to reject him a kiss for fear of being hit. The feeling of reassurance she felt a few moments ago had fully escaped from her body. She wanted out, she was scared. She went to grab her wand but he pinned her arms to the wall.  
The look in Nott's eye's had changed he didn't look like the usual Theodore. It was as if he wasn't the same person.  
Lydia struggled a little, "I want to go. I've had enough."  
But it was as if Nott didn't even hear her. It was then that she felt he was hard, which made her start to panic.  
"Theodore, please" she tried to push him "get off. I… want to… go." Lydia said trying with all her might to break free.  
She felt his hand beginning to unbutton her shirt. "Stop it!" she yelled and pushed his hand away.  
He looked at her, and narrowed his eyes. Then as he was looking at her his hand slid up her skirt and pulled down her underwear. She tried to get him off and hit his chest hard, he didn't even flinch. Then he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardness. When she felt it at her opening she began to scream.  
"Shut up." He said and covered her mouth with his other hand. Then he pushed hard into her, and tears started streaming down her face as her fought so hard against him.  
Then the door burst open and distracted Nott. Lydia bit hard on his hand and screamed,  
"Help me! Someone help me!"  
Then Nott was tackled to the ground and Lydia could see a pale blonde haired boy punching hard into Theodore's face. Draco stood up and turned to Lydia, who straightened herself and pulled up her underwear.  
"Are you ok?" He asked her, then Nott stood and tackled Draco to the ground, Lydia grabbed Nott by the collar and pulled it hard, choking him. Draco scrambled up and pushed Nott hard to the ground.   
"Remember my promise Theodore?" Draco drew his wand. "Crucio!" Draco growled and Nott screamed and jerked in pain. Then once Draco lifted the curse he growled even harder.  
"Avada –"  
"No Draco, don't! Come on, let's get out of here!" Lydia grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out of the room, but as they got out the door Lydia couldn't run and she fell hard to the ground on her knees.  
"I… can't move" She said seemingly in pain  
Draco looked back into the room and the source of why she could move was Nott as had his wand drawn, Draco drew his own,  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco called; he walked into the room again,  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Nott was instantly paralysed, he couldn't move a muscle.  
"Draco! Someone's coming!" Lydia called as she got up "Please, let's go."  
Draco turned to Lydia and helped her up, and helped her back to the common room.


End file.
